Carbon materials such as graphite, glassy carbon, carbon black, graphene, and carbon nanotubes (CNT) have been widely used as electrodes of electrochemical devices due to their conductivity, abundance and electrochemical stability. While carbon itself can be used for electrode applications, it can be hybridized with functional materials such as catalysts (e.g., metals, semiconductors, etc.) to improve performance. Typically the hybridization of functional materials with carbon has been done using common material deposition methods such as, for example, vacuum deposition, solution deposition, spraying, electroplating, and high energy irradiation.